About Last Night
by mollyski
Summary: Spencer and Aria are going to a party with their friends Hanna and Emily. However, little do their friends know that Spencer and Aria took their relationship to a new level the night before.
1. Chapter 1

"Can we maybe just like…skip this party?" Spencer asked, rather whined, from halfway in her closet. She ruffled around her wardrobe for a third time, mindlessly shifting through each hanger and item.

"No Spence, we can't. We promised Hanna last week." Aria replied from her lounged position on Spencer's bed. Her small frame laid on her side in an attempt to not wrinkle the purple dress she had decided on for the evening.

"But…we could stay here and watch black and white movies?" Spencer grinned, sticking her head out of the closet to see her friend's reaction.

"Don't tempt me." Aria replied with a grin. "Just pick something we have to go." Aria attempted not to look obvious as she caught a glimpse of Spencer's flat stomach as she pulled her t-shirt off her head with a sigh. Spencer stood in front of her closet in just her green bra, puzzled as to what to put on.

"I guess this will do." She said and threw the loose black cashmere sweater over her head.  
"You look great, as always" Aria replied as she sat up on the bed, her feet dangling off the mattress, as she attempted to reach to put on her cowboy boots.  
Spencer came and sat very close to her on the bed. Aria could smell spencer's perfume and shampoo, both earthly and fruity scents, which completely captured the brilliant girl's essence. Aria attempted to think about something else as she felt her face beginning to feel flushed.

"I still have a headache from the wine." She said as she pulled her left boot on to complete her outfit.  
"Two bottles will do that to you…"Spencer replied softly.  
At that moment Aria lifted her head up from the ground and looked eyes with her brunette friend. She gazed at her beautiful complexion and the way her wavy haired framed her face. The tension between the two was palpable. Spencer opened her mouth slowly to try to get the words out, but felt a lump in her throat.

"Do you want to um…" she heard her voice crack as she tried to keep her composure "Talk about it?"  
Aria felt her stomach flip over while her heart started beating out of her chest. She broke eye contact and stared at the yellow wall to attempt to keep her cool. In her mind flashes of the night before ran through her head, sending goosebumps and chills down her spine.

Spencer's soft wet kisses on her neck, moving her way down between her breasts, and making a line down her stomach. Her hands running through Spencer's hair. Her legs wrapped around Spencer's waist as the muscle's contracted in her thighs. The sound of Spencer moaning.

Snap out of it! Aria thought to herself and tried to bring her mind back to the present.  
"I just think…" she started to reply when a loud BUZZZZZ interrupted her and she could see her iphone moving along Spencer's night table. "Sorry, one sec."

She flipped the phone over to reveal the screen to see a picture of her blonde friend Hanna sticking her tongue out at her. She slid the phone to unlock the call. "Hey Han."

"Where are you guys?! Emily and I have been ready for an hour. If you don't get here soon we're going to have eaten all the food in this kitchen. I told Vanessa we would be there a half hour ago!" Hanna screeched in Aria's ear.

"I know, I know. I'm still at Spencer's we just finished getting ready. We're on the way now."

She head her friend sigh on the other end of the line "Fine. Hurry Up!" Click. The phone hung up.

"We gotta go before Hanna sends a hitman for us." She retraced her steps after she saw the look on Spencer's face "I mean…" The girls were only about six months out of the terror they faced for much of their high school experience at the expensive of an anonymous –A.

Aria studied Spencer's face and could tell she was just as confused and mixed up as she was. "Can we talk later she said?" She reached out to place her hand upon Spencer's knee, a gesture she would normally do without thinking, however she did so hesitantly. Feeling Spencer's body under hers, any part of it, now felt a lot more intimate after last night.

"Yeah. Later's fine." Spencer replied. She hoisted her body off the bed and held her hand out for Aria's.  
"Shall we?" she smiled.  
"Aria placed her small hand into her friends. For a moment their fingers interlocked, sending chills up Aria's spine. They walked the few steps to the door hand in hand, until reaching the door and reluctantly letting go.

-Hanna's Kitchen-

"Ugh finally! Where have you guys been?" Hanna screeched as Spencer and Aria found their way into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.  
"Uhh…sorry we were getting ready." Spencer replied quickly.  
"That's the excuse Caleb and I use when we're getting it on." Hanna replied.

Spencer felt her stomach flip. She knew Hanna didn't mean anything by the comment, but she didn't know what had happened last night. She quickly tried to change the subject, as she could see the look of panic on Aria's face. "Right so…Where's Em? Aren't we in a rush?"

"Here I am" She heard Emily's voice call out from the other room, and turned to see her other brunette friend making her way down the staircase. "Sorry I was on the phone with Paige."

"Finally. Can we please go?" Hanna said while looking down at her phone, texting furiously.

"Yeah. Sounds good" Aria said quietly, studying the granitie countertops in an attempt to sort out the thoughts rushing around inside her head.

"I hope Caleb gets there soon. I want to get laid tonight" Hanna replied.

Aria felt a giant lump in her throat she tried to swallow. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:_ Thank you so much to all who read and reviewed. I'm so glad to hear that people are interested in and enjoying this story. Here is the next chapter! I made it a little longer than last time for you. Please review as it encourages me to write! Enjoy!

 **Rosewood Side Street-**

Emily pulled the car to a stop after finding a place to park along the curb. Spencer and Aria were seated in the backseat, both awkwardly staring out the window in order to avoid making eye contact with each other. The few short inches between them of the middle seat felt like miles to Spencer.

The urge inside of Spencer to slide over and crash her body into Aria's and push Aria's body against the car door. All while grabbing her hips as her mouth moved against the other girls, parting her lips with her tongue and moaning her name. She wanted her. She needed her. She wanted to be inside of her and all over her. She wanted to touch every inch of her body.

Spencer quickly snapped herself out of yet another fantasy, stealing a quick glance at Aria, before responding to Emily's question. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, do you think here is fine? I don't want to get a ticket." Emily asked, making eye contact with Spencer through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah…you're fine. It's residential. Just make sure your parked facing the correct way of traffic."

"Is that even a thing?" Hanna asked sarcastically while she applied more eye liner in her passenger seat visor mirror.

"Yes. I actually paid attention in driver's ed." Spencer replied quietly.

"Of course you did." Hanna said with laugh. "Let's go. Aria do you have the beer?"

Aria lifted the six-pack of Corona lights off the car floor. "Yep." She quietly said, as Spencer turned once again to look at Aria as she smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress. Aria quickly returned the gaze and gave a nervous smile before turning away to open the door.

Spencer heard Emily phone beep from the front of the car. "Oh good, Paige is on her way!"

"Let's roll bitches." Hanna stated as all four girls made their way out of the jeep and began walking the sidewalk towards the sound of loud music in the distance.

 **Noel Kahn's House-**

The door of the giant white house opened to reveal Noel Kahn, red cup in hand, and a giant grin on his face.  
"Well…if it isn't my four favorite troublemakers."

"Hey Noel." Aria sheepishly replied.

There had always been awkward feeling between the two, given the years of flirting and casual hook-ups. Aria remembered the one time she and Noel made out behind the bleachers their freshmen year of high school. It was just 'okay', she remembered Noel being a bad kisser and not feeling anything special when they were going at it, but she thought that was normal. Maybe she just wasn't going to feel the things they seemed to feel in movies and novels.

But now she knew what true passion felt like, and she had experienced it for the first time last night. When Spencer kissed her soft at first, then escalating into a hard and passionate motion, grinding against her body against her's, every single nerve and fiber inside of Aria arouse. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Spencer kissed her on the mouth and she felt it… _everywhere_.

Aria looked over. The four girls were standing in a straight line outside of Noel's door. She was the furthest left with Hanna and Emily on her right, creating far too much distance between her and Spencer. She bit her lip in frustration and shuffled the beer from one hand to another.

"Come on in beauties. The fun is only beginning." Noel said with a cheesy wink.

Hanna made her way through the door and bee lined it for the kitchen. Aria peered inside and saw what she was moving towards.

She saw Caleb placed against the island in the kitchen, playing flip cup with some other classmates. Emily quickly followed, looking down at her phone while texting. Spencer looked at Aria and smiled and gestured for Aria to go in front of her. Aria smiled nervously and quickly made her way past Noel who was looking her up and down. She thought about reaching for Spencer's hand, but fear and confusion consumed her. She wondered what was going through Spencer's head this whole time.

 **Kitchen-**

"Up and down the river?"  
"Flip Cup?"  
"Sip Sip Shot?"

Spencer attempted not to roll her eyes as various members of her classmates shouted out drinking games to play around the island of Noel Kahn's kitchen. She thought to herself that maybe she was just getting too old for parties. She glanced across to the table to set her eyes upon her blonde friend Hanna. Hanna had her arms gently draped around Caleb's neck, while his were resting on her hips, almost as if they were about to slow dance.

Spencer smiled in thought that despite the loud rap music, smell of beer, and other ruckus happening around them…Hanna and Caleb could not take their eyes off of each other. Hanna ran her fingers through Caleb's hair that he had started to grow long again, gazing at him lovingly with a giant smile plastered on her face. She then leaned in to plant a soft kiss upon his lips and then whispered something in his ear. Just as Caleb was about to respond, he seemingly felt Spencer's stare upon him and looked over at her. Embarrassed she quickly looked down, fidgeting with the line of her sweater.

Spencer's mind continued to drift away. Suddenly she found herself in a daze of last night's memory.

She remembered laying on her bed on her back with Aria doing the same while they talked about anything and everything. Spencer thought it may have been the wine, but something felt palpable between the two of them. There was an intense passion and connection as they discussed their hopes, dreams, and fears of graduating and moving on. Aria turned her body on to her side. Spencer could see the lining of Aria's breasts through her Tshirt, as she had taken off her bra for bed. For some reason an intense desire to reach out and grab her chest filled Spencer's body and mind.

"Have you ever been in love?" Aria asked.

 **"Kings!"** She heard someone shout, once again snapping Spencer back to reality. She looked over to see Paige and Emily approaching the kitchen island hand in hand.

Emily had her other hand wrapped around Paige's forearm leaning into her. Once they approached the island Emily tenderly rested her head upon Paige's shoulder for a brief moment before picking it up again to reiterate. "Kings is always a good party game."

"Let's do it!" Noel shouted enthusiastically as he began to arrange the cards in a circle upon the counter top. "Everyone gather around."

Aria's small frame emerged next to Spencer without warning. Spencer wasn't sure where she had gone to when they first got to the party, but was glad to see she wasn't with Noel. Spencer had felt the rage fill up inside of her when they first arrived and she saw Noel looking Aria up and down. She tensed her hands into fists in an attempt to keep her composure when all she wanted to do was punch him in the face. What was going on with her? What were these feelings. Jealousy? It couldn't be. …Or could it?

"What's going on?" Aria whispered to her right as she edged her way into the circle, right next to Spencer. Spencer felt Aria's hair brush against her as she stood quite a few inches below her.

"What do you mean?" Spencer looked at her nervously, not knowing what to say.

"…with the game?" Aria asked.

"Oh" Spencer said, relieved and embarrassed "Kings, per usual. Emily's favorite"

"Ugh" Aria said. "It's never anything original."

The two girls placed their hands upon the granite counter top in anticipation to play. They fingers slid close together. Just close enough to barely touch. The desire inside of Spencer to grab Aria's hand rose. She could feel her heart swelling and the strong desire to touch the small girl beside her.

"I'll start!" she heard Hanna say as she reached in the middle for a card. As she turned the playing card to reveal a '7' everyone in the room's hand shot up to the ceiling. "HEAVEN!" She heard Paige shout. Emily laughed at her enthusiasm and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Spencer was so distracted she barely made the motion.

"Spence…too slow, girl." Caleb said.  
Spencer gave a sarcastic grin, lifted her glass in cheers, and conceded to take a sip of her beer.

She pulled a card off the table, she hoped for an easy one to get by, as she turned it over to reveal a Jack.  
"Never have I ever. Oh la la" she heard her classmate Charlie say across the table.

"Alright." Spencer conceded "Fingers up." Everyone held up three fingers and looked directly at Spencer to start the game.

"Never have I ever…failed a class." Spencer said.

"Typical." Hanna joked at her friend as she put a finger down.

"Alright, Aria you're next." Paige stated.

"Never have I ever…" Spencer looked down at her friend to see her struggling to come up with something "gone skinny-dipping."  
Spencer looked around and saw some of her friends put a finger down. She still had three up.

Vanessa was up next. She was your typical, popular, blonde cheerleader. Her and Noel Kahn dated once upon a time, but she was now saving herself for the boys at Notre Dame. Spencer was actually pretty impressed at her GPA and SAT scores to have gotten a full ride. Never judge a book by its cover, she thought to herself. Vanessa had always been nothing but nice to her and her friends through High School, never taking her popularity as something higher than them.

She pulled her long hair to one side of her shoulder as she contemplated her turn.  
"I know!" she stated enthusiastically "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

"Haha Thanks V!" Emily joked as she and Paige put their fingers down in unison.

"Not saying I haven't wanted to try it!" Vanessa joked.

A wave of panic set over Spencer as she watched Hanna and Aria put a finger down. No one thinking anything of it as many girls kissed other girls for fun or to experiment, however she knew that they wouldn't assume that of her.

She slowly put a finger down, hoping that no one would notice, as she felt Aria look over at her, but told herself not to make eye contact.

"Ooooo Spencey something you're not telling us? You never told me that story!" Hanna said with excitement.  
"I can't believe it. I thought I knew everything about you!" she continued, jokingly and innocently to her friend.

"Not everything." Spencer said with a sly grin, trying to play it off as a one time thing.

She looked down as she heard a collection of gasps and "Ooooos" from around the table. Not only had she kissed a girl. But she began to think she was in love with one.

"Well, I'm out!" Hanna said, slugging some of her Corona. "Next card!"

"I have to pee." Aria stated moving out of the circle. "Where is it again?" she looked over at Noel.

"It's on the third floor, second right, up the stairs, to the left."  
Aria returned a puzzled look.

Despite their years of flirting, apparently Aria had never been to Noel's house.  
Spencer had been a couple times when she was tutoring Noel in Geology, and she knew how confusing this mansion could get.

"I can show you?" Spencer said nervously, locking eyes with her brunette friend.

"Let's go!" Aria said with a smile and made her way out of the circle and walked towards the stairs.

Spencer trailed after Aria's small frame and tried her best not to stare at her backside.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter! I'm so glad to see so many people are enjoying the story so far. Stay tuned, more exciting things to come! Some chapters will be longer than others, but I will attempt to get something out every week. Please review!

 **Staircase-**

"It's that blue door on the right." Spencer pointed towards the door as Aria turned her head around at the top stair for instruction.

"Thanks." Aria stated and started to walk towards the door. She hesitated with her hand the knob, trying in her head to conjure up any excuse to prevent Spencer from walking back down the stairs. She turned to face Spencer again as she saw her beginning to make her way down the stairs.

"Hey Spence, I don't think there's a lock on this door. Would you mind waiting for me? I don't need anyone busting in."  
Spencer turned around and gave Aria a sweet smile in response. "Sure."

She made her way over to the door and leaned her head against the doorway. Aria smiled at her nervously. The tension between the two of them was palpable.  
"Okay, be right out." Aria pushed the door open and made her way into the small room.

As soon as she heard the door click shut an animal-like instinct arose inside of Spencer. As if her whole body was moving at force speed and she no longer had control over her own movements. She remembered hearing something once about only needing three seconds of courage to do something. Her willpower was not her own any longer, she was being driven by a much stronger force, lust. She reached for the doorknob and made her way into the bathroom, mere seconds after her friend had gone in.

 **Bathroom-**

She found Aria standing by the sink, two hands gripping the edges of the sink as she stared her reflection down. Her head quickly snapped to look at the door when Spencer burst in, her long brown wavy hair cascading around her shoulders. The two girls locked eyes and the room was filled with tension. Spencer did not take her eyes off of Aria and bee lined her way towards her.

She pushed her body against the smaller girls, pinning her frame against the sink. The space between the two of them shrunk to zero. Spencer could feel the passion radiating through every inch of her body, pulsating with desire. She took her hand and placed it around the back of Aria's neck, never breaking eye contact with her once. She saw the look of shock on Aria's face, but Aria's lips slowly started to part to say something. She could feel Aria's hands make their way to rest on Spencer's hips.

Spencer knew she didn't have time to allow Aria to say anything, so she pulled her face up to hers, feelings her fingertips entwine in Aria's hair. She could feel her center getting warm and wet, pulsating to connect to Aria. She then pressed her lips upon Aria's. She could feel Aria's lips part to open to engage Spencer's in a passionate moment. Spencer continued to press her body against Aria's while continuing to kiss her passionately. She clenched the back of Aria's head and hair in her hands, she felt Aria's hands between to grip firmly to her hips, pulling her body as close to hers as possible.

Spencer knew she could not stop, she wanted every inch of her. She moved her hands to work them along the curves of Aria's sides, gently caressing and moving her fingers tips to circle her hips and stomach, and then moving her way up to grab and massage her breasts. She heard something fall off the edge of the sink in her passion of pushing Aria's back to the sink. Every inch of her felt so perfect under Spencer's hands. She heard sounds of moans and passion escape Aria's mouth in between their lips parting and meeting each other's while their tongues darted in and out of each other, exploring each other's bodies passionately. She moved her hand down to Aria's thigh, feeling her bare skin against her palm, and began to work her way up under the bottom of Aria's dress. She made her way up to Aria's hip and felt the lace of her underwear under her fingertips…

"SPENCER?" A loud and boisterous knock came on the door

The two girls abruptly stopped and jumped off of each other. So dazed in the moment of passion, it took Spencer a few seconds to recognize the voice on the other side of the door.

"Are you in there? I can't find Aria? She has my wallet in her purse!" Hanna called out.

Spencer looked at Aria who returned her gaze with just as much confusion and fear. Spencer knew she needed to do something to comfort Aria for the fear of this new and unknown passion was probably scaring her just as much. She quietly reached out her hand for Aria's. Aria hesitantly but immediately placed her hand in Spencer and Spencer pulled it up to her mouth and gave a sweet kiss. Aria smiled gently and closed her eyes, as Spencer unwilling let go and made her way towards the door.

She opened the door a crack, and hide the remainder of the room from Hanna's view.  
"Hey." she said, trying to maintain her composure.  
"God. There you are. Have you seen Aria? You guys totally ditched down there." Hanna asked.  
"Uhm.." Spencer scrambled, trying to decide what excuse to reply with "Uh…"

"I'm right here." She heard Aria call out from behind her. Shocked and scared Spencer turned with a puzzled look to make eye contact with Aria who shrugged her shoulders. Aria was always the best liar out of all of them, so her exposing herself like this was unexpected. Spencer opened the door all the way so that Hanna could see Aria, still leaning against the sink in the same position they were passionately engaged in mere moments ago.

Hanna looked back and forth between the two girls with a confused look on her face. "Wait…What's going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note** : Here's another chapter! I hope you guys like it. I have a good idea of where this story is going, so have faith and hold on tight! Please continue to review! The more reviews, the quicker I will post!

 **Bathroom-**

Hanna hesitantly stepped into the bathroom. You could hear the clicks of her heels hit the tiles as the silence filled the room. Spencer continued to look down at the floor as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other nervously.

Aria could see Hanna's stare going back and forth between her and Spencer. Aria was use to Hanna looking a little confused, but this time she could practically see the wheels turning inside the blonde girl's head. Aria was not sure why she felt the impulsive and urge to be honest with Hanna, but the words came out of her mouth before she even knew they were going to. Aria nervously tucked her dark hair behind her ears and opened her mouth to begin to explain how quickly her world had gotten turned around the last few days. "Well..."

"Aria didn't know where the soap was so I came in to show her where it was in the closet" Spencer said, cutting Aria off.

"Ohh…"Hanna replied with a hint of doubt still in her voice "Okay…"

Aria closed her mouth and felt a stream of emotion run through her body. Was Spencer embarrassed of her? Of what was happening between them? She turned her head to look at Spencer, her face contorted in a confused expression, but Spencer continued to stare at the ground. She wouldn't even look at her. Questions continued to run through Aria's head. Was Spencer not feeling the same way she was? If Spencer didn't feel this magnetic pull the way that Aria did than why did she follow her in her and kiss her like that?

Suddenly Aria was filled with anger at the thought of Spencer being ashamed of what was happening between them. Yes, it was confusing and scary, but Aria was never ashamed. Filled with irrational fear and anger Aria quickly thrust her hand into her purse that was lying on her hip and pulled out Hanna's purple wallet with determination, throwing it into Hanna's hand angrily. "Here." She simply stated as she brushed her way past both Hanna and Spencer, quickly and firmly making her exit known. She needed another drink.

 **Hallway-**

Aria stormed her way down the stairs. She was filled with frustration and anger. As she made it to the bottom stair, determined to make a bee line for the fridge and find the nearest beer, she was suddenly cut off as a giant torso appeared in front of her nearly knocking her small frame to the ground.

"Well if it isn't Miss Montgomery…"  
A devilish grin plastered upon his face and red solo cup in hand, Noel Kahn blocked Aria from her route.

"Hey." Aria said, attempting to push her way past Noel as his over indulged cologne filled her nose with disgust.

"Whoa, why in such a hurry? Don't have a minute to talk to your old pal and host this evening?"

"Sorry…I was just trying to grab a drink and find Emily."

"Oh, I'll get you a drink beautiful. Follow me."

Aria rolled her eyes, but followed the tall boy towards the kitchen. At this point she would take any distraction from her mind racing with thoughts of Spencer. They made their way back into the big white kitchen that was adorned with granite counter tops and rose-gold appliances. Aria thought to herself how Noel's family home could easily adorn the cover of "Good Housekeeping" magazine someday. Aria always dreamed of having her own house. Nothing large like this mansion of course, just a simple place she could make and call her own.

She watched Noel grab a solo cup of the pile of unused ones near the fridge and fill it with ice as he began to look through the bottles of liquor strewn about the counter top.

Aria continued to lose herself in her future home fantasy while Noel pondered his bar-tending choices.

A white house with teal shutters. That would be perfect. She continued to compile the fantasy in her head. She would return from work at the photo gallery all day, and park her car in the driveway. Making her way up a brick lined path, adorned with sunflowers on either side, she would make her way through the front door into the kitchen. Delicious smells of dinner being made would fill her nose as she walked over and slid her hands around Spencer's back and around to her stomach, embracing her body from behind, almost scaring her but feeling Spencer soon turning around to crash their lips together in a tender embrace….

"Vodka? That's always good right?" Noel's voice ripped its way through Aria's fantasy bringing her back to the present.

"Uh… sure." Aria stumbled to reply. "Just mix it with something fruity."

Noel handed the red cup over to Aria and motioned for the two of them to cheers. Aria attempted to make a sincere smile but could not help but realize where her mind had just went. What was going on inside of her head? The questions would not stop circling Aria's mind.

"Want to go out back to the gazebo? We may catch some shooting stars?" Noel said with a cheesy wink.

Aria knew that Noel would always continue to be flirty with her, given their past history. But she knew deep down he was a good friend. She hesitated, not sure what his intentions were, but conceded in order to get her mind off of things.

"Yeah let's go. Have you seen Emily though?"

"I think she's out back with Paige as well, we'll see if we can find them."

"Okay." Aria replied, following her friend out the glass doors to the backyard. If there was anyone she could confide in that may be able to understand what she was feeling, she knew it was Emily, and she needed to find her.

 **Bathroom-**

Spencer's stomach sank into her chest as she felt the air breeze by her as Aria angrily pushed her way out of the bathroom. It felt like a shot in her heart. Spencer knew that she had just upset Aria by cutting her off and not telling Hanna the truth over what had just happened, but Spencer had panicked.

The two girls still had not talked out what was happening between them, and she didn't know what to do. As a Hastings, her mother always expected her to keep up appearances, so it was second nature to her to hide any revealing and not perfect truths. She should have known it would upset Aria and make her think she was embarrassed over what was happening, but that was not the truth, and she was just trying to protect them.

Spencer felt her eyes well up with tears. She felt like she had already begun to lose Aria, after just having the most passionate moment of her life with her. Feeling things she never thought she would feel. Not only would she lose her now lover, but also her best friend. She tried desperately to keep the tears from falling down her face and continued to look at the ground.

"Spencer! What's wrong?" Hanna asked, sympathy lining her voice.

She couldn't hide her tears any longer. Her eyes were so full they began to fall, every tear marking Spencer's cheek, demanding to be felt. Hanna reached out and embarrassed Spencer in a tender hug. She rubbed her hand up and down Spencer's back. Spencer could feel herself collapsing as she let her tears continue to fall and buried her head in Hanna's shoulder. Hanna continued to show Spencer kindness running her hand up and down her back to calm her.

Spencer heard Hanna softly say "Whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

Spencer then pulled away and opened her mouth, but then quickly shut it. Wiping her tears from her eyes and trying to regain her composure. She did not even know where to begin. She made eye contact with Hanna. Within their eye contact she could see her friend full of compassion and ready to listen to her. Spencer had always been the strong one, but now she felt entirely weak. Her legs began to feel heavy as she made her way to sit on the side of the bathtub. Hanna walked over and sat next to her.

"You don't have to be the strong one all the time you know." Hanna said with a smile.

Spencer felt her body full of exhaustion and confusion. She rested her head on Hanna's shoulder.

"I know." She sighed.

Spencer lifted her head and looked forward trying to find the words.

"Are you and Aria getting it on?" Hanna asked with a laugh "When Caleb and I first starting dating we would always leave the party for a quick make out session."

Spencer felt a shock through her whole body. She was use to her friend always being frank and saying what everyone else was thinking. But she was surprised to hear the words come out of Hanna's mouth. Was she joking or was she being sincere? She turned her head to look at Hanna in disbelief. Spencer knew that her eyes and face would be easily read by Hanna.

"Oh my god! Wait, am I right?" Hanna squealed. "Well now you have to tell me everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note- Hey guys, sorry for the delay in post. I recently got a new job and have not had as much time. But fear not, this Sparia story will keep on! As for those of you who watch the show with dedication like me, it's hard to believe the finale is next week! As always, the more reviews I get the more encouraged I am to write and update!

Gazebo-

Aria felt the cool air rush through her hair as she closed the door behind her, making her way out towards the gazebo in the backyard. Noel was about three feet in front of her and she watched his aggressive and masculine walk as his broad shoulders swayed side to side, a clear affect of his bar-tending skills. She couldn't help but think in her head how elegantly and poised Spencer's walk was compared to Noel's. Spencer moved with grace and determination, a possible side effect of her tennis career, Aria thought to herself.

They moved onward towards the gazebo. Everything in Noel's backyard was perfectly placed, much like the interior of the house. Twinkling lights lined the gazebo as they approached a bench within it. Aria spotted Paige and Emily on the opposite end of the gazebo. Their backs towards Aria, she could see Paige's arm around Emily's backside resting at her hip as they looked up towards the sky.

"Hello ladies. Can a man join this company?" Noel asked sarcastically

"As a friend..." Emily replied with a grin.

"I'm just joking Em, you know I love you guys." Noel responded.

"I know." Emily replied "Aria, where have you been? Hanna was looking for you."

"Yeah. I know. I saw her." Aria quickly replied "What are you guys doing out here?" She continued, trying to change the subject in order to not bring up the awkward encounter in the bathroom.

"There's suppose to be a meteror shower tonight. We're looking to see if we can spot any." Paige replied, once again looking up at the sky.

"Oh right." Aria replied, looking down into her drink. "Shooting stars..." she stated with a sadness in her voice.

"Make for the best wishes" Emily said looking at her friend. When Emily's eyes locked with Aria's her expression turned from delight into one of concern. She must of been able to read the anxiety on Aria's face.

"Babe...can you go get me another drink? Noel can show you where I put the beer." Emily said, handing her empty glass to Paige.

"Sure thing. Come on Noel, you can catch me up on your latest progress in the new Star Wars game" Paige gestured with a laugh.

"Wow, being host is exhausting!" Noel replied with a sigh "Come on lady."

As Noel and Paige walked back towards the house exiting the gazebo, Emily turned to face Aria and looked her dead in the eyes with concern.

"I know that look. What's up?"

"Well..." Aria said with a sigh "How much time do you have?"

Bathroom-

"Spencer. Tell me!" Hanna said her mouth agape with shock.

Spencer let a long exasperated sigh. She wasn't sure what to do, but it would be nice to be able to talk about this with someone since it seemed like Aria didn't want to speak to her at the moment, making her feel even more stress run through her body. She couldn't stand that thought of Aria being upset.

"Well. You know the other night when you and Emily went on a double date to see that new Pixar movie, and Aria and I opted out single selves out?" Spencer began.

"Yeah. You guys know you could have come though." Hanna replied.

"Well Aria and I just ended up staying in and watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer on Netflix. We got a couple bottles of wine and just hung out in my bed. But then..."

Spencer's mind flashed back to the events of that night as she continued to spill the story to Hanna. She kept a few of the more intimate details out of her explanation to Hanna, but could picture the night perfectly in her head.

Aria had placed her wine glass on the bedside and sat up, crossing one of her small legs over the other and faced Spencer, gesturing for her to do the same. Spencer followed suit until both girls were sitting criss-cross across from each other on the bed. Spencer's back resting at the headboard.

At the time, Spencer wasn't sure if it was the wine making her feel these things, but she felt closer to Aria than ever that night. Earlier that night they had talked about anything and everything. From their hopes and dreams, to their deepest fears.

Spencer had begun to examine Aria's face in ways she had not done before. She always thought that her friend was beautiful, but now her beauty was striking her even more. She studied the curve of Aria's smile, and the way she bite her lip after she said something of value. The way her loose curls cascaded over her shoulder where her collarbones peeked out from her creamy soft skin. And finally the way her dark brown eyes were filled with galaxies of kindness and creativity.

Aria placed her hands out with her palms facing up. Spencer quickly caught on to the game Aria was beginning and put her hands on top of Aria's. Their palms met and an electric shock ran through Spencer's body. She felt as though she had just been electrocuted with pleasure and an intense urge to be closer to Aria, while a thousand butterflies danced through her stomach and her center pulsated and wet with desire.

Their eyes met and Spencer was not sure if Aria was feeling the same connection. Aria took her hands and quickly turned them over to slap Spencer's on the back of hers (hence the purpose of the game).

"Too slow..." Aria said hesitantly, looking up at Spencer with wide eyes. Was she referring the game, or to Spencer herself? The tension between the two of them grew.

"Uhm?" Spencer stared to say, not once breaking their locked eyes, "Try again."

The girls replaced their hands. Aria's under Spencer's in preparation for the slap game.

Not breaking eye contact Spencer waited for Aria's hands to move. She felt Aria's hands began to turn as to slap Spencer's and Spencer took every ounce she had of courage inside of her, and grabbed Aria's hands with force, using it to pull the entirety of Aria's body to align with hers. The smaller girl flew towards her from her force and her body landed on top of Spencer, pushing them together.

Their faces met and the desire inside Spencer gave in as she closed her eyes and crashed her lips into Aria's. The moment they met every part of Spencer's body arose with pleasure. Aria reciprocated the movement and moved her lips to meet Spencer's and she felt Aria's tongue dart into her mouth. Aria moved her legs to make the position more comfortable, wrapping her legs around Spencer's waist.

They continued to kiss and Spencer moved her arms to rest upon Aria's thighs. She wanted her, she wanted to touch her. Aria moved her hands from around Spencer's back to then intertwine in Spencer's hair and graze the back of her neck in an upward motion.

Spencer began to let out soft sounds of pleasure as Aria's hands explored her body. She needed more. She began to slid her palms to meet Aria's upper thighs. Aria was facing her as her legs tightened with pleasure around Spencer's hips.

Spencer began to moved her hands slowly up towards the top of Aria's thighs, without opening her eyes, mid-kiss, she softly said to her friend "Do you want me to stop?"

Without a moment's pause Spencer heard all she needed to hear,  
"Don't stop."

"But then we woke up this morning and haven't talked about what happened since. I have no idea what's going on. I didn't think I was..."

"Gay?" Hanna replied.

"I don't know. It feels different. It's less a question of gay or straight. I'm feeling something different."

"Well. Does it feel like nothing else you've ever felt before?" Hanna asked, brushing her short blonde hair out of her eyes and taking another sip from her red cup, still sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Yes." Spencer said with a sigh. Still looking at the ground. It felt good to finally tell someone, but all she could think of was where Aria had gone and what she was doing.

"Is it like, the world is anew? And you finally feel those things the movies and books always said you would? Like anything is possible? Almost like when you see a shooting star for the first time?" Hanna continued.

Even though Spencer could tell her blonde friend was definitely feeling the affects of the beer, she couldn't help but realize she was accurately describing everything Spencer was feeling.

"Exactly." Spencer replied.

"That my dear..." Hanna said, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Sounds a lot like love."

Spencer's eyes widen. She had not even yet considered the possibility. But at that exact moment her mind again raced back to what Aria had asked her in their deep conversation that night, before they spent the night wrapped up in each others arms. _"Have you ever been in love?"_

Spencer quickly shot up with determination. She needed to find Aria.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note- Hey everyone. Sorry again for the delay. My new job has keep me very busy! But now that I am settled in I can get back on a writing schedule. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! The more reviews, the quicker I will post...after all everyone could use some more Team Sparia.

 **Outside-**

Aria curled her fingertips around the wooden railing of the gazebo and leaned her body forward to see more of the sky. She desperately wanted to see a shooting star. She couldn't remember the last time that she saw one. She took a deep breathe in and out with a sigh. How was she even going to begin to explain this to Emily? She had finally calmed down from her burst of anger at Spencer covering up for them in front of Hanna. Maybe Spencer was just trying to protect them, just like she had always done for all the girls all these years.

Emily voice interrupted Aria's thoughts, "Whatever it is. You know you can tell me. We've been friends since first grade." Emily said softly with compassion in her voice.

Aria took a deep breathe and then quietly said what she had been wondering for some time now.

"Were you scared...when everyone found out you were gay?"

"Uh..." Emily said, a little taken back by the subject approaching, "I was. But all of you were so supportive of me. And looking back now I wouldn't have changed it for the world. I was so scared my friends would treat me differently, but you all loved me exactly the same. I mean...yes I am gay, but it's just a part of me. A big part, and a great part" she continued with a laugh "But not the entirety who I am. When it comes down to it, it's all love."

"Yeah. You're right." Aria responded. Again at the image of the word 'love' her mind was flooded with images of Spencer's smile. Spencer was already so serious and protective, but when she really let loose and smiled, and laughed with her whole body, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Why do you ask?" Emily continued.

"It just seems like, you and Paige, really know what love is." Aria said.

"Yeah we do. It may sound corny, but the saying "you just know" really does come into play. I can't ever see myself loving someone else."

"That makes me happy to hear." Aria replied, finally feeling herself smile and her shoulders relax. She was so happy to see Emily happy after all she had gone through, she could only hope that she could have that same happy ending someday.

"Did you feel that when you were with Ezra? Or Noel?" Emily continued.

"No." Aria quickly replied. "It never felt like that... It never felt right."

"I'm sorry, Aria." Emily replied. "But you will find love though. Don't give up!" Emily enthusiastically replied, gently rubbing her friends arm in encouragement.

"Well..." Aria replied. "I finally felt something last night. It feels similar to what you describe. But I'm really scared."

"Last night? I thought you stayed in with Spencer?" Emily replied with confusion.

"Yeah." Aria replied turning to make eye contact with her friend in order to make her understand, her voice began to shake "I did."

"Oh my god." Emily replied "Did..."

"TEQUILLLLAAA SHOTTTTSSS!" A loud slur interrupted Emily as a very drunk and swaying version of their friend Sarah approached with three shot glasses in hand, each spilling out a little at every step.

"Sarah...what's going on?" Emily replied. Quickly shooting a look of apology to Aria for their conversation being interrupted.

"No one else will take these with me. Come on guys. Let's party it up!" Sarah said audibly and with great enthusiasm.

Aria and Emily made eye contact and reluctantly took the shots out of Sarah's hand before they split all over the gazebo. Aria reluctantly raised her glass and downed the tequila trying not to pull a disgusted face and attempted to amuse her drunk friend.

"Did you guys know..." Sarah slurred her way "The Noel's family has this amazing outdoor shower? You can see the stars while you shower!" She screamed enthusiastically. "LETS GO!"

"Sarah. Wait." Emily tried to reason with her drunk friend.

Before she could continue Sarah took off running. "Oh shit." Emily replied.

Aria quickly placed the shot glass down and took off her cowboy boots to run. "I know where it is. I'll get her."

 **Shower-**

After what felt like ten minutes of running to the other side of Noel's yard Aria finally caught up to Sarah. She found Sarah's drunk stature lumped up against the outside of the wooden shower. Aria slowed her run to a walk once she saw that Sarah was okay. Aria walked up to the shower. It looked like small wooden stall, but she knew that the inside was adorned with beautiful shells Noel's mom had decorated with.

She had known where it was from the many times she had gone with Noel and his family to the beach in prior summers. She didn't know she would at first, but Aria had come to adore the outdoor shower. Being able to look up at the sky while the warm water surrounded her body in the fresh air was a state of bliss she had grown to miss after her times spent here had decreased.

"Hey girl." Aria said with a laugh and approaching her drunk friend slowly, and kneeling down towards her level "Hanging in there?"

"I wanted to go in the shower, but then I got tired." Sarah replied with a giggle.

"Where's Tom, Sweetie?" Aria replied with a gentle tone. She knew that Sarah may have had a few too many drinks, but they had always been good friends over the years, so she didn't mind taking it easy with her.

"There!" Sarah shouted, pointing behind Aria's head.

Aria turned around to ensure Sarah was pointing to Tom and not a wild animal. Out of the dark she saw a short boy with red hair approach. Aria smiled once seeing her friend Tom emerge from the darkness. Tom was another boy she had gone to grade school with, she remembered how Tom had tutored her in Algebra a few years back. Tom and Sarah had been sweethearts for as long as she could remember.

"Hey Tom." Aria said "Your princess awaits." with a chuckle.

"Thanks for taking care of her. " Tom replied with a grin, clearly sober and ready to take his girlfriend home. "Come on sweetie, lets go home and order some pizza."

"Yes I love pizza!" Sarah replied, as she placed her hands in Tom's and pulled herself to her feet. "See you later Aria!" She called out as the two of them walked hand in hand back towards the house.

Aria smiled at their love. Maybe Emily was right, Aria thought to herself, when you find it, you will just know.

Aria slowly opened the wooden door to step inside of the shower. She wanted to see if it looked the same as she remembered it. The whole thing was a wooden stall with a rain shower head at the top. As she creaked open the door and stepped inside he could smell the shampoo's that were lining the built in shelves and she ran her finger over the water spout and the shells adorning it.

"Hi"

The voice came from the doorway to the shower, and Aria whipped her head around to see Spencer standing there.

"Hi..." Aria replied.

Then, without warning Spencer charged forward towards Aria.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note- Hi guys! Here is the next chapter! This chapter is on the shorter side, but longer chapters are in the works. Please continue to review, I appreciate every review I get!

Aria began to reply to Spencer but before she could get a word out Spencer had her pinned against the back wall of the shower. Spencer pressed her lips softly against Aria's with her hands placed on the back of Aria's head and tangled up in her hair. Spencer began working her way along Aria's neck, placing soft, wet kisses along her collarbone. As Aria moved her arm to place it along Spencer's waist, her elbow accidentally hit the handle to the shower up and into the on position. Aria heard the water start to flow through the pipes and within the seconds water was pouring from the shower head down upon both girls heads like a steady rain.

Both of the girls looked up and laughed, but Spencer wasted no time getting back to kissing every inch of Aria's neck and chest. She moved her hands along Aria's waist and stomach as the warm water fell over them. Within mere minutes both the girls were covered in water, but the warm water falling upon them only made Aria want Spencer more. Aria felt the warm drops hit her shoulders and neck at the same time as a warm sensation started to pulse and come from her center. She could feel her center getting wet as she craved Spencer's touch. She couldn't help but let out soft and small moans of pleasure as Spencer continued to lay kisses upon her chest. She could tell how much Spencer wanted every part of her.

Suddenly, Aria's mind began to drift back to earlier in the evening when Spencer made it seem like what was going on between them was something to be kept secret. How she felt with Spencer dropped her hand when Hanna found them together, and how hearing her say that made Aria feel she should be ashamed. Was this just a hook-up to Spencer? She knew she was quick to temper, but she was tired of Spencer only communicating with her physically. As the water from the shower had continued to fall upon the two girls heads, Aria and Spencer were now completely soaked. Aria took her hands and pushed Spencer off of her neck so that she was inches away from her.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Just wait a second! We need to figure out what's going on here!" Aria said flustered and trying to keep her head on straight, when her body was still pulsating hot for Spencer.

Aria studied Spencer's face and body, now entirely wet with water. The warm drops of water continued to fall, and Aria watched as Spencer push her hair out of her eyes and looked back at Aria with sincerity in her dark brown eyes. Spencer's wet hair fell in waves upon her shoulders, and Aria couldn't help but think about how beautiful Spencer looked even though she was all wet and in the falling water.

"Aria…I came here to tell you something." Spencer said, wiping some of the water off her brow and looking nervously at Aria's face.

"I don't know Spencer. The fact that you can't even tell our best friend the truth about what's going on…" Aria replied, trying to make sense of everything running through her mind.

"That's not what happened. I just wanted to protect you! I have a reason why!" Spencer said with a strong urgency to her voice.

"I don't need protecting." Aria said, her temper flaring at this point. She decided if Spencer couldn't say something of value to her, then she might as well just leave. She started to try to make her way around Spencer's body and towards the door, the water continued to beat down upon the back of her neck.

Spencer quickly grabbed her hand with urgency and pulled her close to her, throwing her arm around her back and embracing Aria into her to bring her into a tight embrace. As soon as Aria's body got close enough to Spencer where she could smell her perfume all she wanted to do was bury herself into Spencer's chest, but pulled back with all the strength she had inside of her.

"Then why?" She asked with determination. Looking straight into Spencer's face, covered in water.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

Aria felt she didn't need to answer again. She needed to hear what Spencer had to say.

"Because…" Spencer's voice cracked and Aria looked into her eyes to see water forming around them, but this was not the water that was falling from the shower head, but rather Spencer's eyes beginning to fill with tears. All of Aria's temper and anger suddenly dropped when she saw that Spencer was hurting. Aria took her hand and gently placed it on Spencer's face, cupping her cheek and rubbing her thumb slowly over her smooth wet skin. She felt bad for coming so quickly to anger. It was clear this was an emotional time for Spencer, just like it was for her. Aria finally came to the realization that they just handled their emotions differently.

"It's okay." Aria said sweetly, she began to move in to place a sweet kiss on Spencer's mouth, but before their lips could come together she heard Spencer sigh and close her eyes as their mouths were mere inches apart.

Spencer's voice was soft and cracked with emotion as she finally got out the words she had been trying to say, "I'm in love with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note- Here's your next chapter! Enjoy and review!

 **Noel Kahn's House-**

"Why are you guys all wet?" Hanna asked in a drunken state. "Did it rain out and I missed it?"

Spencer and Aria had made their way over to the other side of Noel Kahn's house. Shivering from her clothes being soaking wet, Spencer had given her jacket to Aria.

"No... Aria and I were... uhm...talking... in the outdoor shower." Spencer fumbled upon the words as they came out of her mouth. Aria smiled nervously and bounced up and down on her toes to stay warm, as the thought finally registered in Hanna's mind.

"OH MY GOD!" Hanna shouted. A moment of panic shot through Spencer's body, but before she had a minute to completely panic, she heard her blonde friend continue "That is SO hot. I'm jealous."

Spencer let out a deep breath and smiled with relief. She didn't know why she even felt panicked in the first place, she knew her friends would always love and support her no matter what. The rest of the world, on the other hand, could turn out to be a different story. She still had no idea what was going to happen between them, and was fearful that this one night could ruin a lifetime of friendship if either of them got hurt. She couldn't allow her mind to race there right now, she had to focus on a plan to get out of this party without everyone finding out about their shower experience. She had to keep herself focused in the present. She felt her body yearning to touch Aria. She knew if she could just feel Aria's skin under her own she would be comforted. She had not been fully able to be with her physically since the night before, and her body and mind yearned to connect to her physically again. She knew all the things she dreamed of experiencing with Aria's body, and she wanted her every time she looked at move she made took courage, and she was getting more brave every second.

"Thanks, Han. But now we have the issue of us being soaked and having to get through the party and back to the car. Any ideas?"

"Let me think..." Hanna replied, looking up at the sky while twisting her red solo cup in her hand. "I actually think I have a few spare outfits in the car! I may have over-packed by about three weeks for my weekend stay at Caleb's family's Cape house last weekend. I think my bag is still in the car, I'll go grab it! God- what would you guys do without me?" She laughed with a wink and ran off to the front of the house to go find their parked car, spilling half her drink on the way.

"She really might be the smartest one out of all of us." Aria joked with a giggle.

Spencer looked over at her and smiled nervously. She still felt butterflies every time she saw Aria. But now her stomach was also producing sharp pains due to the fact that she had told Aria that she was in love with her. Aria hadn't said anything back, but had only kissed her and suggested they find Hanna and figure out how to escape their wet clothes and their predicament. Spencer couldn't help but panic that there was something wrong, and beat herself up over the fact that she had said anything at all.

When she looked over again, she saw Aria feverishly texting on her iphone. "I told Emily to meet us over here." She stated coldly and continued to look down at her phone.

Spencer opened her mouth to try and talk to Aria about what had just happened, and see if there was something wrong, but before she had a chance she heard a voice call out from behind her in a singsong voice, "Heyyyyy Sexy Lady!"

Emily walked towards them with her normal large smile plastered upon her face. Spencer was jealous of the amount of happiness radiating from Emily right now, when inside she was feeling glum.

"Where's Paige?" Spencer asked.

"Finishing up at game of Mortal Kombat with Noel. She's going to meet me back at my house later." Emily replied. "Why are you guys all wet?"

"Long story." Aria replied, again with a short calculated tone and continuing to look down at her phone with a serious look upon her face. Spencer began to wonder what it was she was looking at so intently.

"Oh...OHHHH." Emily replied, her mouth agape with shock finally registering what had happened, "I'm impressed."

Hanna reemerged from the darkness with arms full of clothing. "Here you go ladies." she dropped a her arms and let the clothes hit the lawn "Let's cover up your sexcapades and get out of here!"

Spencer grabbed a pair of jeans and sweatshirt from the pile, as Aria grabbed a pink and white stripped romper. They quickly undressed and threw on the dry clothes while Spencer heard Emily trying to explain to Hanna the plot of the game Mortal Kombat.

"Is everything okay?" Spencer whispered as she threw the sweatshirt over her head and attempted to put her wet hair back into a bun.

"Not really." Aria replied with a long drawn out sigh.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Remember that charity ball for the Rosewood Fire Department this weekend?"

"Oh yeah. Of course. The Hastings HAVE to make an appearance! My mom wants me to give a speech on acts of heroism and bravery" Spencer said with despair. "She thinks it will look good on my college applications."

"Yeah...Unfortunately I promised I would go months ago. And I just got a text reminding me." Aria said

Spencer began to smile, excited at the prospect of seeing Aria all dressed up to the go the ball. Aria always had the most unique and beautiful style. Spencer knew Aria's style was her own form of art and expression, and throughout the years she was always excited to see what she would come up with at all their dance and formal events. Spencer's mind continued running through the memories, until Aria finished her sentence interrupting her thoughts.

'...with Ezra..."

Spencer felt like she had been shot with an arrow through the heart.

 **Car-**

On the ride home Spencer laid her head against the window, her hair still wet from the shower and her warm breath on the exhale made the window slightly fog. She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling her lungs fill with air and then exhaling slowly with a sigh. She felt utterly defeated. She felt like she had already lost Aria to Ezra. She could hope for nothing more but that one night they had, everything else she had simply made up in her head. Her night had ended with her telling Aria how she truly felt, while Aria told her she was going the ball with Ezra. Spencer thought to herself how she had never really experienced heartache before, but this was going to hurt.

She felt her eyes filing with tears but forced herself to hold back the tears. She was already tired of crying and mad at herself for not being strong. She tried not to look over the other side of the backseat where she could feel Aria glance over every few moments. She didn't want Aria to see her eyes full of tears, demanding to fall down her cheek. She quickly took her sweatshirt and ran it over her face, erasing any sign of weakness.

She dropped her hand down on the leather seat in defeat.

Just as she was about to give up on ever feeling anything real again, she felt other fingertips sliding between her own. She turned to the side to see Aria look down at their hands as they came together and felt Aria squeeze her hand into Spencer's and rub her thumb over the back of her hand.

Neither of them made eye contact.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note- Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay- I got some bad news and been having a tough week. But your reviews and continuing to follow and believe in this story truly do always make my day! Enjoy- more to come!

Spencer's Bedroom-

Spencer laid flat on her back while staring at the ceiling. She had barely slept the night before and knew her alarm was about to go off any minute. She couldn't stop thinking about the whirlwind that had rocked her world the past couple days. Not only had she ended up kissing, but making love, to her best friend. She was haunted by memories both of their bodies intertwined in her bed and by the silence she heard after confessing her love to Aria. She had no idea what she was going to do.

Suddenly the loud vibration of her iphone moving across her bedside table jolted her upright. She quickly turned off her alarm and swung her legs over the mattress to touch the floor. She buried her head in her hands at the thought of going to school. She reluctantly dragged her body out of her bed and stood in front of her closet. Just yesterday she was here picking out an outfit for the party with Aria, her stomach contracted with pain at the thought. She stared aimlessly into her closet with no idea what to wear. She ended up deciding on a pair of black jeans, a black polo shirt, and a gray sweater thrown over it. She gathered and placed her hair to one side of her shoulder, threw on some simple brown eyeliner, and made her way down the stairs.

Kitchen-

"Coffee?" She was met with her wide-awake mother's voice as soon as she stepped off the last step.

"Please." Spencer replied as she slid her body on top on of the island stools in their kitchen.

"Black?" Veronica Hastings replied, filling a yellow mug to the brim with the warm liquid.

"Like my soul." Spencer joked, as her mother rolled her eyes at her attempt at a joke.

Spencer brought the mug to her lips and filled her body with the warm and strong liquid. Despite the urge to run back upstairs and spend the entire day in her bed, Spencer opened up her planner to see what the day had in store for her. She was happy to be reminded that she had a free period her third class of the day. She usually ended up strolling the campus football field or sitting on the bleachers to get some air. No one knew about her secret spot under the bleachers...no one except for Aria.

She thought back to the day she had found this small patch of grass under the bleachers where a small garden of sunflowers grew freely. It was the most odd and beautiful sight that Spencer had ever seen. Someone must have planted it years ago and the sunflowers continued to bloom. Knowing the sunflower was one of Aria's favorite flowers, she dragged her out to the field one day to see them. Aria had recently broken up with Ezra and Spencer knew the flowers would put a smile on her face. Spencer had always cared so deeply for Aria, and even before any of this had happened, and had always loved seeing her smile.

"This is so beautiful, Spence. How did you find it?" Aria had said to her, her face aglow.

"Just call me the Urban Explorer of Rosewood." Spencer joked while hanging her hands on the rafters of the bleachers above. "I know you like sunflowers, and thought you could use a smile."

"Thank you. You made me day!" Aria replied, suddenly embracing her friend in a tight hug, "Now we will just have to find you a field of orange roses for when you have a bad day!" She said her head on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer smiled and pulled back as she nodded for the two of them to head back to campus. Inside, she remembered feeling butterflies at the thought of Aria remembering that orange flowers were her favorite.

"Have you been working on your speech for the Charity Ball?" Veronica's voice filled Spencer's ears bringing her thoughts back to the kitchen.

Spencer quickly slammed her planner shut with a sigh. "Yup, almost finished." She replied.

"Good. This will really stand out on your resume." Veronica quickly replied, placing down her coffee mug and picking up her briefcase. "Have a great day, sweetheart."

"I'll try." Spencer replied.

Spencer gathered her things in her backpack to head to school. She tried not to think about the fact that Aria's scheduled free period was the same as hers today.

"Just make it through the day." She muttered to herself under her breath as she made her way out the door.

Parking Lot-

Just as Spencer pulled her black Mazda into a parking lot she heard a loud squeal to the right of her window.

"I'm never going to past friggen Chemistry!" Spencer looked out the window to see Hanna waiting patiently for her to get out of her car. Spencer grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder and exited the drivers side of her car, hearing the beep as it locked behind her.

"I thought our study session last week helped." she replied, rearranging her bag on to her shoulder to a comfortable position.

"Every time I think I get it, a new element pops up and confuses me! Can you help me again today after school?" Hanna whined and placed her head onto Spencer's shoulder.

"Maybe. I really have to work on my speech for the charity ball."

"Is that code for you and Aria getting it on again?" Hanna replied with intrigue.

"No... And can we not bring that up right now?" Spencer replied with a sadness in her voice.

"Why, what happened?" Hanna asked with sincerity.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Spencer stated, trying to stay strong and not let her voice shake.

"Okay. I'm here if you need me." Hanna replied, understanding Spencer's plea to stop the discussion.

"Thanks." Spencer replied.

She couldn't even begin the sort out the array of emotions that were going through her head. She could bounce from despair to anger so quickly these days. She was so use to always being in control, and these feelings for Aria made her feel completely out of control. She hated feeling like she had no control, but deep down, she knew that she never did when it came to her feelings for Aria.

"Alright, so what is your schedule today?"

"I've got, Shakespeare, then Chemistry with you, followed by my free period, and avoiding Aria." Spencer stated coldly.

"Geesh…Maybe Mr. Barnes will switch it up from Romeo and Juliet to Hamlet in order to comply with your mood." Hanna replied sarcastically.

"I gotta go." Spencer quickly retorted and made her way down the hallway trying to push her frustration somewhere else. Spencer knew that Hanna was only trying to help, and she didn't want to take her anger out on her, but she couldn't help but just want everyone to leave her alone.

Lockers-

Aria pulled her Finite Mathematics textbook out of her locker with a sigh and slammed the front shut to reveal Emily's smiling face behind it.

"Good morning to you too!" Emily replied to the slamming of the locker.

"Sorry. Didn't sleep much." Aria replied.

"That's the worst." Emily replied "But not as bad as our first period math class."

Aria held up the math textbook and rolled her eyes. She had always been terrible at math, and probably wouldn't have passed any of her tests this year if it wasn't for Spencer's tutoring.

"How many weeks til graduation?" She asked Emily with a laugh.

"Too many." Emily replied. "So did you have fun last night?"

Aria knew she was going to want to hear more about what was going on between herself and Spencer, but she was too upset to even talk about it.

"I don't want to talk about it." She quickly retorted as the two friends turned to start their way down the hallway. They soon saw Hanna coming right towards them.

"I hope you're in a better mood than Spencer." Hanna said as she approached them. "Did you do the math homework? I barely got through the first ten problems."

"You can copy mine." Emily replied handing her notebook to Hanna. "I don't mind."

"Thanks." Hanna replied grabbing the notebook "Between Finite mathematics and Chem, when am I ever going to need this stuff in the real world?"

"What's wrong with Spencer?" Aria asked, interrupting Hanna's rant.

Both Hanna and Emily looked at Spencer with wide eyes. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask her." Hanna replied with a knowing look.

Aria felt a sharp pain in her stomach and clutched her books to her chest as she looked down at the ground and swallowed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note -** Long time no see. Are you still here? I am. 

**Classroom-**

Spencer dragged her pointer finger up and down the side of her spiral notebook. Completely zoned out on whatever subject she was supposed to be learning, she concentrated entirely on the feeling of the metal under her fingerprints. Up and down. Up and down. Down and up.

Often times, Spencer wished she had the ability to completely leave her mind and shut off every brain impulse that fired. She often had a hard time explaining her anxiety to others, most of the time people just wrote it off as her being a perfectionist or an overachiever. There were only a few people in the world who had actually seen what it could do to her.

She thought back to a few years ago when she had taken on a seven course load, her boyfriend Alex had just broken up with her, and her sister announced yet another business she was opening. Everything felt so entire morning at school she felt as though the walls were caving in on her. The hallways seemed to shrink in size and she felt dizzy as she tried to walk as her vision blurred. She was making her way towards Aria and Hanna at Hanna's locker when she ducked into the nearest Woman's restroom.

She gripped her hands tightly on the porcelain sink as she felt her breathing begin to rapidly increase. With each breathe she felt her heartbeat begin to race and the overwhelming sensation that should could not get any air into her lungs. She began to hyperventilate and was scared she was going to die right then and there. As she struggled to find any air to breathe she heard the woman's bathroom door swing open and soon she heard Aria's voice through her panic.

"Spence! What's going on? Are you okay?" Aria asked with concern.

"I.." she gasped, struggling to speak "I can't….I can't… I can't breathe!" Tears were rushing down her face in panic.

"It's okay. It's okay" Aria said softly. She took her hand and gently rubbed it continuously up and down Spencer's back. "It's okay. You're having a panic attack. It's happen to me before. Just try to slow down your thoughts and take deep breaths. I'm here. It's okay."

Aria stayed there with Spencer rubbing her back and gently whispering that it was okay for the next 15 minutes until the panic attack finally subsided.

Since that day Spencer had been working with her therapist to decrease these panic attacks and her anxiety. Today was not feeling like a great day. She continued rubbing her finger over the metal notebook rings until she heard the bell ring and snap her back to her current reality. It was her free period and she desperately needed some air.

 **Outside-**

The thought occurred to Spencer that to go to the spot that only Aria and her knew about might not be the best idea if she wanted to avoid her. But with her heart racing all day, she knew she needed some fresh air and to look at something beautiful to help calm her down.

She made her way behind the bleachers towards the hidden field. She felt the breeze of the fall air whip through her hair and took a deep breath.

She remembered learning in one of her Philosophy of Art courses she took as an advanced college course that the reason why humans are drawn to things such as fire, flowers, and clouds are due to their natural state of mystery and pure art form.

A gift given to someone, such a flowers, is not given for a purpose or use, but rather given for the mere aesthetic value and joy it brings to the person receiving it. 

It was at this moment that her pupils began to fill with the bright pure yellow as she arrived at the sunflowers. The sweet smell filled her nose and she smiled for what felt like the first time that entire day. She finally felt a moment of peace. 

She continued to think about the flowers purpose, that to be given and enjoyed, with nothing expected or wanted in return. To live their course of a few weeks, providing a person with joy and happiness, and to be disposed of at the end. Spencer began to wonder if that was what love could be like. Maybe always expecting someone to love you back the way you love them, was selfish. And to love someone whole-heartedly, not expecting anything back, was what true love is really is.

Not a fantasy, but a reality, of what loving someone is. Poetic and beautiful, and that to really love someone, was in the missing of them.

As a single tear rolled down her face Spencer decided that she did truly love Aria. And because of that, she was going to let her go. 

Spencer stared into the distance and could see Rosewood High. A place that soon would no longer be her home upon graduation. She began to lose herself in memories of herself and her three best friends. All the good and bad they had been through the past few years, and what the future held for them. It was an overwhelming thought that someday they could all move in different directions.

All of sudden she caught sight of something in her peripheral view. As she turned her head to the right to fully see who was coming, Aria's body soon came into view walking towards Spencer with hesitation.

"Hi."

"Hi." Spencer softly replied, rubbing the tear off her face.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note- Thanks to everyone for reading the last chapter! And a big thanks and hello to my new followers. Please review and enjoy this chapter! I will be posting once a week. Big things coming up for Sparia!_

 **The sunflower field-**

Aria looked over to see Spencer sitting down among the sunflowers and looking over at Rosewood High in the distance. She looked around her and saw the yellow sunflowers blowing in the breeze just like a painting. She thought back to the first time that Spencer brought her here and smiled to herself. A slights breeze blew through the air and gently brushed her hair across her back. She felt a lump in her throat once she could tell that Spencer had been crying and hated to see her that way. All she wanted to do was put her arms around Spencer and tell her it was going to be okay. Nothing hurt her heart more than to see Spencer in pain.

"Thought I might find you here." she replied as she moved her way towards Spencer and sat her body down next to her in the field.

"Yeah.." Spencer replied with a sniffle, trying to mask the fact that she had been crying with a smile "Needed some air."

Aria looked straight ahead to Spencer's eye line over to their school. With their senior year coming to a close, it definitely felt like change was in the air. There seem to be a lot of things changing for Aria lately. She was so lost as to what her future looked like and where her life was headed. Nothing really seemed to make sense to her anymore, except for this exquisite longing she had come to feel for Spencer since that night they spent together.

She had been searching for inspiration in her writing for months, and nothing seemed to come. Aria thought she may be cursed with writer's block forever, until the past few days when the fire inside of her was re-lit, and she longed to write and put into the words the way Spencer's hands felt on her and the sensations it arose inside of her.

"I think that maybe we should talk." Aria finally blurted out, and slowly turned her gaze to meet Spencer.

As Spencer turned towards her, Aria was once again was overtaken by Spencer's beauty as she traced her perfect jawline with her finger in her mind, and was overcome with the desire to reach over and cup her face in her hand. Spencer's gaze met Aria's and their eyes locked on each other. The chemistry between them radiated and pulsated through all of Aria's body. All she wanted to do was kiss her and feel Spencer's hands upon her once again.

"I know." Spencer said softly. Aria could tell she had been thinking about this and was trying to form the words the best she could.

"I care about you so much Aria. I never wanted to hurt you or make your life more complicated. We can just go back to being friends and move on. I want nothing but happiness for you."

Aria could see tears welling up in Spencer's eyes as she tried to hold them back from falling down her cheek. Suddenly Spencer moved towards her and engulfed their bodies together, scooping Aria's body up and embracing her into a tight hug. Spencer let her chin rest upon Aria's shoulders. Aria then let her eyes close, and the feelings of safety and warmth within Spencer's arms washed over her. She wanted to stay inside of this embrace and feeling as long as she could.

"We'll always be Team Sparia." Spencer said as her voice cracked from the pain. Aria felt her pulling away and resisted the urge to immediately pull her back towards her. Spencer then softly pressed her lips against Aria's cheek and fully removed herself from Aria as she rose to ground. Spencer smiled softly at Aria, stood up and began to walk away.

Aria was overwhelmed with emotion. Everything was happening so fast and she was lacking all the words and movements she so desperately wanted to say. She couldn't let her go like this. She needed to tell her how she felt. The only thing she knew for certain was that she didn't want her to go.

With a giant lump in her throat she finally managed to get out the words  
"Spencer..."

Spencer stopped suddenly, her back still turned towards Aria.

"Wait..." Aria replied. As she rose to her feet, trying to find some courage inside of herself.

Spencer was still turned away from Aria as Aria made her way towards the taller girl. Aria took both her hands and placed them around Spencer's hips. Soon sliding them around to her stomach and interlocking them around her. She pressed her body against Spencer's back and rested her head between her shoulder blades, embracing her from behind.

Spencer soon placed her hands onto of Aria's, and unlocked them from around her stomach.

Aria braced herself for the rejection as Spencer slowly turned her body around to once again face Aria.

Aria looked up at the beautiful woman in front of her and was unsure of what she was thinking or feeling. As Spencer's eyes looked at Aria's once again, Aria felt completely vulnerable and exposed in that moment . Unable to read Spencer's straight face Aria trembled with the thought of losing her once again.

As she trembled in fear, Spencer soon put her hands on Aria's shoulders and slowly moved them up her neck. Aria breathed deeply at the feeling of her skin under Spencer's hands. Spencer continued to move her hands around the back of Aria's head, intertwining her fingers in Aria's hair. She pulled Aria closer to her and lifted her face up towards hers. She then slowly moved her face towards Aria's, keeping her hands wrapped around her at all times. Their lips came together as Aria gasped with passion once again. They kissed softly and passionately, Aria wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist, not wanting to let her go any further from her ever again.

As their lips parted between each other, small breathes and moans of passion escaping them, Aria kept her eyes shut but finally said the words she had been thinking about all day.

"I love you."

She could feel Spencer's lips pursing into a smile as she continued to kiss Aria deeper and deeper. While embracing herself and entangling every inch of herself into Spencer, Aria's writer's mind began to soar. She pictured the scene of the two of them at the moment. Embracing in passion and love among the field of sunflowers they had bonded over together so long ago. It felt like the perfect moment in time. She wished she could freeze frame this moment and feeling. It was the kind of love she only read about in all of her favorite novels.

BUZZZZZZZ

A hard vibration interrupted Aria's daydream and kiss with Spencer. She could feel the vibration coming from Spencer's front pocket which Aria's hip was resting against.

"Sorry." Spencer softly spoke while pulling herself away from Aria but keeping one hand wrapped around her. Spencer pulled her phone out of her pocket and glanced at the screen.

"Shit...Free period is almost over. We have to get back."

"Wow. I totally lost track of time." Aria replied.

"Ha...you and met both." Spencer replied as she pulled Aria towards her to give her a final sweet kiss. She then walked and grabbed Aria's bag off the the ground for her. While she was bent over, Aria watched her pluck one of the beautiful yellow sunflowers from the ground. She handed Aria back her bag, followed by the sunflower, which Aria took with a big smile on her face.

"So what do we do now?" Aria asked, with a shy tone to her voice.

"Right now...we go back to school." Spencer replied. Placing her hand upon the small of Aria's back as they started to walk in the direction of the building.

"I'm scared." Aria replied softly, stealing a quick glance at Spencer as they walked.

"I'm scared too. Which is why right now..." Spencer replied "I'm keeping you a secret."

"A secret, huh?" Aria replied "Sounds like the beginning of a passionate romance novel."

"It might be." Spencer replied, taking her hand off of Aria's back as they approached the building. "Can you meet met later?"

"Sure." Aria replied.


End file.
